The Encrusted Jewel (Origin Tales: Parker Dooley - Book 2)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: One year later. On her nineteenth birthday, Eliza Bowler makes a wish, hoping that Parker Dooley, her dragonoid companion, will come back to her. When the wish does come true, Eliza and Parker are reunited, only to be swept on another adventure through Beleriand, in search of a mysterious encrusted jewel. Sequel to 'Dragon's Keep'.
1. The Flying Car

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of my mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

This time, we're about to meet my OC dragonoid Parker Dooley's family. I doubt we'll meet them all in this chapter, but the rest of his family will be coming up soon.

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

The car was nearly complete. The last screw fit into place, tightened enough so that it wouldn't come loose. The red dragonoid wheeled out of the car's underside, sitting up finally to reveal a yellow-eyed, lizard-like creature with black scales and black claws, as well as short grey horns. His facial features were fair for a dragonoid, and yet there was a rugged appeal. His whip scars were kept hidden underneath a white tunic and a pair of brown trousers.

The dragonoid's name was Parker Dooley.

It had been a year since he last saw his human companion, Elizabeth Bowler, helped him find his family. Naturally, he called her Eliza because, according to him and a few other dragonoids, the nickname was easy to remember. Oh, how he missed the brunette-haired young lass with those emerald green eyes. He wondered how she was doing to these days. Did she forget him? Had she moved on?

"Hey Parker, help me out!" It was Parker's eldest brother Adelram. He was also a dragonoid with deep red scales. Parker felt small compared to this broad-shouldered, muscular creature. Maybe it wasn't wise to pick a fight with him.

Parker ran over to his older brother. As soon as he reached the hood, Adelram jerked his scaly hand away from one of the parts, waving his hand as the smoke came out of the engine. Parker coughed. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm sorry, brother," Adelram said, shaking his head. "If we can't get the engine to work, I'm afraid we're going nowhere."

"Aww!" Turen cried out in terror. Parker looked at his youthful, younger brother in admiration. Turen was desperate to come with him. Now, that plan was folly. "I was hoping we could meet Eliza! She sounds incredible!"

Parker smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey," Turen gave Parker a thumbs up. He received no response from Adelram, while Parker laughed at his reaction. Turen asked, confused, "What? Don't most people on Earth do that?"

"You are ridiculous," Adelram shook his head, annoyed. He set the wrench in the toolbox, staring at the engine in vain. "What can we do? This engine's done for!"

"Can't we use magic?" Parker asked, curious. "Magic will get us through that portal, not just our tools." He recovered, the moment his eldest brother raised an eyebrow, "Not that I mind! It's just… we're almost done. It's a labor of love, I know, but we don't have a whole lot of time."

"I was hoping we could do this together, as a family," Adelram said, sighing. He scratched his scaly forehead, taking the toolbox towards the woodshed in frustration. "Fine! We'll do it your way! Although," he returned to Parker and Turen, "we could've used magic a long time ago, instead of waiting a whole year to do it!" He gestured to Parker, "Hey. You did practice, right?"

"Yes. I've been honing my skills," Parker said, cheekily.

"Together?" Turen asked, readying his hands.

"Together," Adelram and Parker said at the same time.

They waved their hands in unison. At first, nothing happened. Then a pink light streamed out from their hands, enveloping the car and turning it into something new. There was no longer a smoking engine. It had quieted down. Instead, when the dragonoid brothers were finished, the car was completed and painted in a shade of blue. It still looked like a 1940s car, but it suited Parker.

Adelram smiled in triumph. As Parker sat in the driver's seat, admiring the buttons and dashboard, Adelram instructed him, "That dashboard will take you wherever you want. If you want to go to specifics, simply punch the name of the person you're seeing, the world you're traveling to, and the year on the number pad. The car will do the rest."

"Thank you, brother," Parker said, closing the door and buckling up.

"Wait for me!" Turen jumped into the backseat, closing the passenger's side door.

"Good luck, brothers. You'll need it. Earth is not like the Land of Dragons or other worlds in this universe. You'll have to go in disguise," Adelram said, curtly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've been practicing," Parker announced, poking his head out the window. "I may be the hobbit Tobias' lookalike, but I've still got Eliza and he's got Janet. And if something happens to me, then what will happen to him?" He sighed, the moment he started up the engine. "I hope Aslan's all right. I hope he's opened the portal."

"One can hope," Adelram said, patting the car and taking a few steps back. "Good luck again."

"We will," Parker and Turen said, closing up the windows before Parker punched in the letters and numbers on the number pad. That finished, and after the car figured out where it was heading, Parker pulled down on the gear shift and zoomed towards the Dooley family barn. To his surprise, the car picked up speed, sailing into the sky before it crashed into the barn.

The car climbed higher up into the sky. At last! There was the golden-hued portal in the sky. Parker drove towards the portal, watched the portal draw closer, and _bam!_ He was through the portal's invisible barrier, the car landing on a lonely cement road heading towards a city with tall buildings clumped together.

"Parker, where are we?" Turen asked, gazing at the city.

"Turen," Parker said in admiration, "welcome to New York City."

"Do you think Eliza's here?" Turen asked, curious.

"She better be," Parker said, hoping the dashboard was right, "or else the dashboard's wrong." He paused, taking in the surroundings. "Let's go." He drove down the road, towards the busier street. Wherever Eliza was, he hoped she was having a swell time in New York City. Otherwise, this whole trip was for nothing!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Aslan is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	2. The Wish

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Elizabeth Bowler sat in the back of the taxi cab, nearly crying her eyes out. She couldn't help it after her last boyfriend dumped her. She only managed to make it through her first semester in college with an average 3.0. Not bad, but she knew she could do better. She didn't want to risk failing again. So, she made up her mind: to head home and settle matters there. It wasn't enough that her mind was already too preoccupied to worry about anything else.

She didn't know why, but the reason she was failing could have been due to her separation from her dragonoid, Parker Dooley, for the past year. Nothing seemed to turn out right, and when it did, it was manageable. She kept telling herself that Parker would return. Nothing serious happened to her and her last boyfriends anyway. Her mind was simply elsewhere to focus on them right now.

She wanted so badly to tell the world her relationship with Parker and how she loved the way he called her Eliza. Maybe that was the nickname she should use from now on. It made her smile just thinking about it, and how she had been against it when she first met the red dragonoid. Oh, she wanted to be reunited with him. Oh, her parents and her brother would be so excited to see her again!

At last, the taxi stopped in front of a two-story, stone house, in the middle of a quiet neighborhood with lots of trees. She loved the countryside. It reminded her of Parker, the dragonoid she loved. She sighed, as she took out her suitcases from the trunk, before greeting her parents with a warm hug.

Her mother, Hayley, was a portly woman who wore a flowery, buttoned blue dress and the nicest white shoes Eliza had ever seen. Her father, Derek, was a skinny man dressed up in his usual brownish-grey suit with brown leather shoes. Then there was her brother, Darron, who was also skinny and donned short, brown hair. The look on Darron's face was enough to convince her that he was about to pick on her over something again.

"It's nice to see you home, sis!" Darron said, unconvinced. "Maybe we should call you the Dragonoid Queen!"

"Hush, Darron!" Hayley said, annoyed. "You don't want Eliza to get caught."

"Eliza? You called me Eliza," Elizabeth asked in shock. She was going to tell her parents and her brother about using her nickname instead of her full name, but this would do!

"Of course, dear," Hayley patted her gently on the cheek. "Whatever you wish." She took Eliza's luggage, just as her daughter looked back to see her father take the cab and leave home for work.

"Will he be back? Father? Will he come back?" Eliza asked, confused.

"He's heading off to work, as usual," Hayley said, leading her inside the house.

"No more Parker Dooley!" Darron teased Eliza.

"Oh stop it, Darron!" Eliza told him off, annoyed. "You're not funny!"

"Well, it's nonsense to believe that dragonoids exist!" her brother whispered in her ear. "Fascinating you haven't left the subject alone by now, when there are so many other things to talk about. Like butter! Do you know how many times it takes to churn butter by hand? A while! And that's not counting adding milk to soy sauce or any other ingredients you want to experiment on!" Darron wandered into the house before Eliza had the chance to stop him.

Eliza set down her suitcase, taking in the first room: the kitchen. There were all the appliances her family bought this year, as well as a chocolate cake sitting on the table. The words scrawled on the cake were: _Happy Birthday, Eliza!_ Nineteen candles sat on top of the cake, ready to be lit. She looked up at her mother and brother as they re-entered the room, smiling and singing "Happy Birthday".

Eliza beamed. Everything was perfect… almost. She sighed in defeat, knowing what she wanted to wish for. As she moved in front of the table, after her mother lit the candles, she closed her eyes and made a wish. In one great effort, she blew out all of the candles. Tendrils of smoke moved up evaporting long before the smoke reached the ceiling.

"What did you wish for?" Darron asked, curious.

"Well…." Her train of thought was interrupted by a car horn. At first, she thought it was nothing until the car doors closed outside and two figures approached the front door, knocking on the wooden surface. She opened the door to see a new face. Two new faces. They were both fair and were dressed in tunics and trousers. It was those blue eyes that got her attention. Underneath that curly mess of brown hair was a familiar face Eliza thought she'd never see again.

"Hello, Eliza. Did you miss me?" even the young man's voice sounded familiar. No, it couldn't be!

"Parker? Parker Dooley, is that you?" Eliza asked, beaming with joy.

"It is. May we come in?" Parker asked, pointing to the younger boyish figure. "Oh! This is my brother Turen."

"Hi!" Turen waved to Eliza, smiling.

"So, you found your family," Eliza said, pleased. "Of course, I'll let you both in. Come on!" She waited until Parker and Turen were inside, before closing the door. She rushed in front of them to introduce them to her mother and brother. "Mother, Darron, this is Parker Dooley and his brother Turen. They're from the Land of Dragons."

There was a pause. She wondered if something was wrong. "Mother? Darron? Are you alright?"

"I must be dreaming! This is a dream!" Hayley said, beside herself with worry.

"Eliza, what is this all about? I thought you were bringing other guests! Not a medieval band!" Darron asked, unimpressed.

"They call you Eliza, too?" Parker asked Eliza, intrigued.

"We have a lot to discuss." Eliza stepped in-between the two groups, asking them all, "Would everyone love cake?"

"Yes. Of course!" Hayley rushed in to get some plates. "We wouldn't want to intrude on Eliza's guests!"

"I'm watching you, very closely!" Darron warned Parker and Turen.

"The pleasure's all mine," Parker smirked in admiration, enjoying this moment… at least, until Eliza passed a plate to him, filled with sliced cake, and followed her into the living room, where the conversations really took place.

.

Two hours passed and already Eliza felt like she could listen to Parker's adventures forever. Oh, how she missed her dragonoid, and was pleased when he was interested in hearing her stories. The elated feeling in her heart flourished again. She looked up out of boredom as her mother returned with bowls of ice cream for her and Parker, since they asked for it and Turen wasn't that hungry.

"No, I'm fine," Turen said when the offer was brought up again. "But Parker and I should get going, just as soon as Parker's done eating."

"Mmm!" Parker said, chuckling. "This is the best ice cream I've ever had! And I'm not just saying that!" He smiled when Eliza chuckled deliriously. He waited until after they were done eating, and set their empty bowls and spoons down, before saying to her, "I love it when you smile! It makes the whole world brighter." He smiled back, fondly, brushing her hair off the side.

"Will you take your hands off my sister?" Darron asked, rudely. "It's very impolite." He told the couple, annoyed beyond reason. "You're both making fools out of yourselves! Really!"

Parker winked at his younger brother, before instructing Darron, politely, "Darron, I think I left something in the backseat of my car. Would you go and fetch it?"

"Here's the keys!" Turen passed Darron his keys, before revealing a moment after Eliza's brother was gone that he had a spare pair. It was then Eliza knew Turen and Parker were up to something, the moment she no longer heard a car door slam or heard her brother's voice.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked Parker, confused. "I just got here!" She referred to her parents' home, as well as her home world. She sighed, the moment Parker gave her a knowing grin.

"It's for the best," Parker said with a sigh, too. "I'm afraid you won't be returning to this world, not for a long time. Even if you do come back, no one will remember you or your brother. Turen and I have taken liberties to ensure this happens."

"Parker's powers are growing stronger by the day," Turen announced, calmly. "He has one such power to manipulate things in this world. The next time you see your parents, it won't be in this world."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked, confused. "I thought I would say goodbye!" She shook her head, shocked. "No, this can't be happening!" She stood up, unable to control herself. It was just like the first time she went to Paravane Trepess, but different.

"I'm afraid so!" Parker announced, startling her. "You have to let go of your past life if you want to stay with me. Aslan said so. We have to listen to him. Some people are allowed to stay in our universe, mine and Turen's universe, for a short time. Others stay there for always." He added, causing Eliza to face him, "I'm afraid Narnia's been around for a long time. Soon, Aslan will send us there, too, if he has to."

"No," Eliza shook her head.

"Yes!" Parker said, determined. "I'm taking you with me! I know you want to go back with me! I can feel it, Eliza, through our bond."

A revelation struck Eliza. She understood the cost, but not being able to say goodbye was the worst crime she could ever commit! Hopefully, she would see her parents again. She calmed down, asking Parker and his brother, "Will Darron come back?"

"Yes," Turen nodded, smiling.

"But I won't?" Eliza asked, sternly.

"We don't have time for this," Parker stood up, acting serious. Eliza thought he was mad for coming all this way to find her, but then… the wish! How did he know she was wishing for him to come and find her? How would he know? She protested the moment Parker picked her up and carried her out the door.

To her surprise, she was put in the front passenger's seat of Parker's car, where she automatically buckled in. She looked up at Parker as he sat down in the driver's seat, before looking back to see Turen sit in the backseat with Darron, as a divider slid up, separating her and Parker from their brothers. She cried in agony for a short time, before relaxing. The feeling of joining Parker on another quest was on her to do list! She was not missing this!

"You'll be fine, Eliza," Parker moved another lock of hair out of her eyes. "Trust me. We'll be all right."

"Any idea of what we'll expect to see, when we get to the Land of Dragons?" Eliza asked, curious. She watched Parker start up the engine, hoping for a response.

"Hold on!" Parker said, driving the car straight through a large pothole.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Eliza cried, screaming. For a moment, they were on air. The pothole was gone, replaced by a wonderous sky. Below them was a stone mansion with its own barn and woodshed. A family of red dragonoids drew closer as the car landed on the dirt road. Eliza couldn't believe what she was seeing, and yet she could! She was home at last.


	3. Darron

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Eliza unbuckled her seat belt, stepping out of the car in due time. She looked in shock, the moment Parker transformed into the red dragonoid she knew and cared about. How fascinating!

Parker grinned. "I thought you liked dragons!"

"I do," Eliza regained her composure. "But this is amazing!"

"Eh… did someone say 'amazing'?" a red dragonoid, older than Parker, approached the car. Eliza raised her eyebrows at the sight of the muscular dragonoid. Who was he?

"Eliza, this is my brother Adelram," Parker admitted, calmly.

"I'm the eldest brother of this family," Adelram said, approaching Eliza and shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet such a fine young lady. It seems Parker made the right choice when he chose you to be his bride… I mean, his companion."

"Bride?" Eliza asked, stunned by these words.

"We'll discuss this later," Parker managed to say, sheepishly. "Surely, our guests would like to come into the mansion and meet the rest of the family." He said to his eldest brother.

"Yes, of course!" Adelram righted himself. "And did you say there would be more guests?" He gestured in confusion. "Who else is coming?"

"Eh… well, we had to bring him with us. I thought he'd be important!" Parker squealed. "Look, can't he stay? I would really like for him to stay. He's Eliza's brother!"

"Parker, who else did you invite to our world?" Adelram asked, suspicious. "Come on, spit it out! Whose here?"

The passenger doors opened up, allowing Turen to pop out from one side of the car, while the other side came Eliza's brother, gasping for air. Eliza approached Parker, letting him wrap his scaly, muscular arm around her while observing Darron's pained expression.

"Well, that was fun!" Turen smiled, joining Parker, Eliza, and Adelram.

"Turen, what did you do?" Parker asked, concerned.

"I couldn't breathe! You let one!" Darron squawked in annoyance.

"What? Can't stand a little dragonoid breath?" Turen asked, cheekily.

"I'll get you for this! Mark my words—" Darron stared at the group in vain, for he hadn't expected to see lizard-like men stand before him. Was he dreaming? "Oh, this is a nightmare! I've got to wake up! I must do so! Get me home!" He ran around, stunned by all the red dragonoids present in front of the mansion.

"Do you think we should help him?" Eliza asked the three dragonoid men, worried for her brother.

"Hmm." Turen grunted, facing Parker and Adelram, "Perhaps we should throw him back in the car. Let him get another whiff of my dragonoid smell. I really stunk up the car!"

"Come on. You can't be serious," Eliza said, annoyed. She turned to Parker, only to see his interested grin. "Parker!" She smacked Parker's arm, not too hard, but enough to make him relax and smile. She shook her head, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Where am I?" Darron asked the dragonoids, hoping for some answers.

"Oh, well there, sir, you're at this fine establishment known as the Dooley Mansion!" an older, female red dragonoid announced, gesturing to the stone mansion itself. Darron breathed heavily, doing his best not to faint, and almost did until he sat down. This was not what he had in mind. "Are you alright? Perhaps we should get you some marmalade or some herbal tea!"

"I think I'm going to faint!" Darron saw colors. His vision swam. He remembered no more, collapsing on the ground. The older female dragonoid looked in shock. She didn't panic. Instead, she ordered another of Parker's brothers to take Darron into the house, so he could relax and recover.

She approached Parker and Eliza, asking them, "This is your doing!" She looked at Parker, tensely, "Parker, you know outsiders won't react well to seeing dragons like us. That's why we must disguise ourselves in human form, be it elves, dwarves, men, or hobbits. It's easy!"

"I know Mother," Parker said, softly. He introduced Eliza, "Mum, this is Eliza Bowler. Eliza, this is my mother, Cinthia Dooley."

"Oh, I've heard so much about you," Eliza shook Parker's mother's scaly hand in delight.

"Yes, well shall we go in?" Cinthia said, leading the group into the mansion. Eliza followed, unsure what was going on.

.

The second Eliza entered the estate, with its grand foyer, she was introduced to more of Parker's family. Although she couldn't get all the dragonoids' names down at first, she nevertheless was happy to meet them. After introductions were made, Eliza was whisked away into her own chamber, which had a grand four-poster bed, with red curtains, and a wardrobe with so many dresses, in all different colors and styles.

Okay. So, what was she wearing today? She was more than happy to get out of her 1940s dress and change into something more suitable. Right away, she chose a red dress with gold leaf embroidery sewn into the fabric. She looked at the dresser mirror, seeing how different her appearance was and how much she had grown. She matured over the past year. She sighed, knowing it was time to head out of her bedroom and meet Parker Dooley, who was probably waiting for her to come out.

However, she didn't count upon meeting Parker's youngest sister, who entered the room in high spirits.

"Tresh!" Eliza cried out in joy. "You have such a modern name!"

Tresh looked at her in shock. "Isn't Parker a modern name in your world?" She spoke again before Eliza had the chance to continue. "Huh! Hmm." She approached the window with candor. "I simply love it here. Of course, any dragonoid would, after being exiled to a world filled with only dragons and dragonoids. I mean, we're still allowed to travel to other worlds as often as we can. Even to the point where we can travel through time, affecting our futures." She grinned at the human girl's shocked expression. "I bet you didn't know that! Beleriand needs you again, Eliza. You and Parker. Don't forget it!"

"I won't," Eliza said, happily.

"You fancy my brother?" Tresh asked with a warm smile.

Eliza looked out the window, wondering what she did to have such fine company. She shrugged. "In some ways, this is like a dream. Other times, it makes me wonder if humans and dragonoids are meant to fall in love." She looked at Parker's youngest sister, who smiled at her. "Is it even possible?"

"Oh, that is something you'll have to ask my mother," Tresh said, heading towards the door. She looked back at Eliza with a giggle. "I'll meet you in the foyer. We're having dinner in thirty minutes. Mother was outside, tending to her garden before you got here."

"Thank you, but I just ate," Eliza said, curtly.

"Well, it'll please both my parents that you are here." She spoke last, "The food will go to waste, unless Turen eats it all," Tresh left the room, closing the door behind her.

Eliza looked around the room. Oh, what did she do to deserve this? She knew Parker was expecting her. He'd love to see her again. But after this time, she wondered if his feelings for her had changed. What if he was hiding a secret? Maybe Parker was married. Perhaps he had children! If he did have children and a wife who cared about him, then Eliza couldn't stand to be in their way. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

The doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing Parker, now dressed in a white tunic and a pair of brown trousers. He closed the door behind him, before advancing towards her. "Well, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Eliza said, her breath heavy. She gazed into those yellow eyes, entranced by them.

"What?" Parker asked, softly. "You do look beautiful!"

"Thank you." Eliza sighed. "You look handsome." She stopped him before he kissed her. "Wait. Are you sure this is right? Your family is here. I wouldn't want to impose."

"I love you," Parker said, pressing his warm scaly hand against her face. "I always have." He leaned in and kissed her. His human form took over. The moment was tender, sweet. And then it was over. His fingers were laced through Eliza's. His heart beat next to hers. He didn't want this moment to stop, and yet it did stop. "Maybe we should start courting." He said, returning to his red dragonoid form. "What do you think?" He held her in his arms, not letting her go.

"We need to check on my brother," Eliza said, heading towards the door. Parker following closely behind her. She smiled as they neared the door, opened it, and left the room.


	4. Hologram

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Eliza followed Parker into a grand meeting room. There was a wide table with the most unusual surface. It looked almost like a grid. All around the table were various red-cushioned chairs, as well as smaller tables and chairs closer to the wood-paneled wall. Red rugs and curtains lined the room, as well as a wide window.

Eliza smiled, nearly thinking she had entered a ship. To her surprise, there was Darron, rushing over to her but still disgusted by her red dragonoid companion.

"Oh, it's you," Darron told Parker, annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Parker asked him, curious.

"Well, you kidnapped my sister and me, held us here without our permission, and you think I'm going anywhere with you? I'm heading home," Darron said, charging towards the wooden door. He was blocked again, this time by Parker's father, Holman Dooley, who looked older in appearance, but still physically strong for a red dragonoid.

"Are you?" Holman smiled, cheekily. "If that were the case, we would give you our car, but that's currently under lock and key."

"So, give me the keys," Darron said.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, boy," Holman said, shaking his head.

"You can't keep me here!" Darron said, frustrated. "I'll call the coppers. I'll see to it that they hang you all for treason! I'm taking my sister home and you can't stop me!" He rushed towards Eliza, grabbing her arm. "Come on, sis. We're getting out of here!"

"I'm not leaving!" Eliza jerked away from him.

"Yes, we are. Now, come on!" Darron said, serious. "Eliza, this isn't a joke! We're trapped here by these bandits and you want to stay."

"Darron, I love him! I love my dragonoid," Eliza told him, distraught. She rushed over to Parker, embracing him.

"Eliza, this isn't our home," Darron said. "Now, we know better than to stay here."

"You can't force somebody who doesn't want to leave," Parker told him, flat out.

"That's not up to you!" Darron fired back, annoyed.

"We have a mission for you all. Turen's coming with you," Cinthia said, pointing to Parker, Eliza, Darron, and Turen. "You four are to hunt for the Encrusted Jewel. It's priceless and it's been lost to us since the First World was destroyed. Somehow, it got propelled to Beleriand, the place where this family had been to first, before coming to this land.

"The Encrusted Jewel is said to hold great power. It's the lifeblood of the universe. If we lose that, if it gets away and falls into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous." She explained, pulling up a holographic image of a crystallized stone. "This is what we need to find. We have our own missions. It would not do to offend Aslan either."

"Whose Aslan?" Darron asked, curious.

"I thought you were curious of our quest," Parker said, chuckling.

"That's not up to you!" Darron cried, annoyed again.

"And yet, you four are going!" Cinthia told him, serious.

"I'm not going anywhere with these two," Darron said, pointing to Parker and Turen. "Turen stunk up the car! Parker's after my sister. My sister loves him. It's disgusting."

"I was excited about going on adventures when I first started out," Eliza said, smiling.

"So, will we take the car?" Darron asked, curious.

"He just wants to go home," Parker said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"I want to call the coppers on you two for kidnapping," Darron told him, annoyed.

"Well, you drove me to stunk up the car in the first place!" Turen said in his defense.

"That's no excuse!" Darron cried, frustrated. "This is ridiculous! Completely atrocious."

"When do we leave?" Parker asked his parents, curious.

"You'll leave within the hour," Holman said, heading out of the meeting room. "We'll get you some food. Let's hope this adventure isn't a long one." He tossed to Parker a coin, explaining to him, "That coin will lead you to your destination. Each puzzle will help you figure out where the Encrusted Jewel is being kept. We'll keep watch here for your safe return." He paused, instructing his son, "Press the coin. The first riddle should come up for you."

Parker did, revealing a holographic image of a riddle.

 _I have a wheel, containing a portal of three.  
Manwë's house is not far from me.  
I am a tower that connects the worlds.  
To seek me out requires a destination._

 _What am I?_

Parker grinned. "That's easy. It's Dragon's Keep." He asked his parents, curious, "You mean we're going back there?"

"Yes," Holman said, clasping his son's shoulder. "From there, you'll be able to come back here as well, but know it's not the only portal between worlds. There are others like it and they all can lead to different destinations." He patted his son's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Look after Turen. Watch him. I fear he may not come back the same after this venture."

"I will," Parker nodded.

"So, everyone knows their missions?" Cinthia asked the family of dragonoids, nodding in agreement. "Good. You're dismissed." She approached Eliza, telling her, "Good luck with Parker. You have our blessing."

"Yes, you do Eliza," Holman said with a smile. "We'll see you when you get back." He looked at Parker, telling him and his human companion, "Maybe we'll have a wedding."

"Parker," Eliza asked, as soon as everyone departed, "do you really think we'll get married?"

"We'll see," Parker said, smiling. Eliza had to admit he had the cutest smile she ever saw.

.

Thirty minutes passed. Darron couldn't wait any longer. He had to flee this house before the dragonoids noticed he was gone. He just reached the car when he was stopped by a dragonoid. Oh great. It was Parker's sister Tresh. What was she doing here?

"Where do you think you're going?" Tresh asked, cautious. "You don't even have the key." She understood. "You're trying to escape. Why?"

"This isn't my home, and it's not Eliza's home either. If she wants to stay, then good luck!" Darron concluded. He had enough of his sister's daydreams. "I'm going home!"

"Wait," Tresh stopped him. "You're here for a reason. Otherwise, why would you still be awake and the rest of your home world has forgotten about you? Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Darron squealed, walking away from the car. "Why do you want to help me out for?"

"Because you have a destiny," Tresh concluded. "If Aslan were here, he'd think the exact same thing. You didn't come here for no reason. Help your sister! Maybe then, you'll want to stay." She admitted, "Look, I'm sure some people are gifted. That's okay! Even if you aren't gifted, you still have a reason for being here. You just don't know it yet."

Darron paused. He hadn't expected that. But his sister was mad for believing in such nonsense. Should he trust her? Should he trust himself?

"Come on. Help us get packed," Tresh said, surprised to see him mope, as they made their way back to the mansion. "Good boy."

"I still think this is mad!" Darron said in disbelief.

Tresh laughed. "I'm sure it is."

.

As soon as everyone was ready, Parker's family, Eliza, and Darron made their way upstairs. They stopped before a closed door, which Eliza opened. She gasped. This room had red tapestries embedded to the walls, with pictures of dragonoids sewn into the fabric. There were tables and chairs, as well as a four-poster bed. There was also a mirror, which Cinthia tapped to show it rippling.

"This mirror should lead you four back to Dragon's Keep," Cinthia instructed, facing Parker, Eliza, Darron, and Turen. "From there, find Manwë. If he has any answers on the next clue, any more that he can give to you, whenever you get stuck, simply ask him about it. I'm sure he can help you."

"Won't you come with us?" Parker asked, rushing up to his mother. "Please?"

"No. Your father and I must keep house here, while the rest of our family is gone." Cinthia smirked. "This will always be home."

Parker hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too," Cinthia said, kissing his cheek. "Now go. All of you. We'll wait here for your safe return."

"Come on, Eliza," Parker said, extending a hand to his human companion.

Eliza waited until Turen shoved Darron through the mirror's glass, before taking Parker's hand. Together, they traveled through the mirror, surprised at how much glass they went through before making their way to the stone-walled room with its wood-paneled floor, where the wheel was kept, as well as the windows.

Eliza sighed. They were back in Beleriand.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Manwë is from J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Silmarillion_.


	5. Rogue Dragonoids

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

This chapter is inspired by Disney's live-action film, "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest". Thanks goes to Eldhoron and Adeleidhis for helping me out with this chapter. :)

*.*.*

"What is this place?" Darron asked, spitting out dirt.

Eliza ignored him, hearing something else. The way the chords played. Was there a piano in the next room? How did she not notice the ajar door, close to the door leading to the stairwell? She followed the sound towards the door and opened it. She jumped upon seeing the purple dragonoid play on a grand piano.

No. Could it be?

"Helen the Shapeshifter?" Eliza asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

Parker rushed to her side. "Don't talk to her. She might an imposter!"

"No. She's right." Helen turned her head towards them, hitting the last chord, before facing them fully. "It's me. Hullo. I'm Helen the Shapeshifter. But really, do we have to give introductions again? Why yes! We do!" She looked, stunned, at Turen and Darron. It was almost as if she knew they were here all along. "It seems you brought Eliza's brother along with you, and your brother, Parker Dooley. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Or did you think I was daft?"

"How did you get here? We saw you escape!" Parker cried out in shock.

"Well, you see, there's the rob: after I fled from this tower, I made a quick getaway to the Land of Dragons, through my own portals. I overheard you and your family talk about the Encrusted Jewel an hour ago. And it got me thinking: why not wait here for you to arrive?" Helen said with pride. "Because you see, if you had been here an hour earlier, then I wouldn't have to make amends." She nodded to someone standing right behind the four companions. Parker looked back right as he was clobbered on the head.

He remembered nothing afterwards.

.

A sack was removed from his head. Parker opened his eyes, surprised to see so many maroon dragonoids glare at him. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was seated on a chair, hardly able to move. His bonds were too tight, causing his wrists to go numb. His breath was too heavy. He was going to faint… at least, until his cords were chopped off by a sword, freeing him from his bonds.

He massaged his scaly wrists, hoping that he didn't run into a cannibalistic dragonoid tribe. These dragonoids looked lizard-like with human qualities, much like himself. While most didn't have wings, there were a few that did, zooming around every which way like fairies.

Honestly, in the days since Parker's hatching, he had yet to see a fairy. Let alone his companions and closest friends. Where were they? Just as he looked up, he was smacked on the head by a stick. It hurt, but it didn't draw blood. It was a good sign that he wouldn't suffer, like he did when he was whipped by the boys and the elves at the port city, Alqualondë.

"Quiet! We're negotiating your freedom!" one maroon dragonoid shushed him.

"Why?" Parker asked, bewildered.

"Because your brother Turen's been with us before," a second maroon dragonoid cackled.

"What?" Parker asked, confused.

"See for yourself!" a third maroon dragonoid said, gesturing to a table, where Turen sat with Darron and Eliza. Parker stared at Eliza in wonder. Oh, she truly was beautiful! He really wanted to court her. The sooner the better. He just hoped that no one else married her off!

"You're not going to do anything to her, are you? Please don't marry her off!" Parker pleaded.

"Quiet!" the first maroon dragonoid said, slapping him on the back of the head again.

"Dragonoid terms permit us from marrying off our human companions to another dragonoid. The only way anyone gets off that deal is if that companion – human or dragonoid – is killed. But that's a rare occasion." The second maroon dragonoid said with a smirk. "Of course, the time that would pass if our companions weren't near us would feel like an eternity. We would fade! And that's the last thing we want to see."

"Believe me, if we killed your companion or make her marry someone else, we would have done it already," the third maroon dragonoid said, sharply.

"What's going on?" the red dragonoid asked, curious.

"You ask a lot of questions!" the first maroon dragonoid said, intrigued.

"Oh, we're negotiating! And it looks like negotiations are done!" the third maroon dragonoid said out of spite.

Eliza approached the three maroon dragonoids, telling them off, "Let him go! We'll leave you alone!"

"Not so quick!" the first maroon dragonoid warned, stopping Eliza from hugging her dragonoid. "You must first prove to us that Parker won't hurt you. In any way that you can. But that is his choice to make."

"He's not from this world, but neither did he grow up amongst dragonoids!" the second maroon dragonoid said, suspicious. "He's more human than dragonoid."

"He must prove his worth!" the third maroon dragonoid said, pleased.

"And so, we leave you with one task," the chieftain said, smiling at the red dragonoid.

"What is it?" Parker asked the chieftain, nervous.

"We want you to use your power to turn us into little men," the chieftain said with a smile. "Go on, Parker! You have the ability to manipulate objects, people, and creatures. We've seen you do it before!" The chieftain demanded. "Turn us into the meanest little coconut creatures you could ever come up with! Go on! Transform us into little men!"

"Go on! Go on!" all the maroon dragonoids chanted, taunting the red dragonoid.

Parker looked at Eliza with uncertainty. He cocked his head, turning to all the maroon dragonoids gathered. He remembered this kind of power. It was dangerous. Any side effects could be disastrous! He stood up, waving his hand at the maroon dragonoids.

Fog engulfed the area. Parker coughed, as did Eliza, Darron, and Turen. Honestly, this was not what he expected! By the time the fog cleared and his senses returned, Parker jumped at the little men looking at them. They were donned in coconuts. The men didn't speak, with the exception of their drums. In the process, they drew angry faces on their coconut armor.

Parker realized it was time to let them go. "Go away!" He blasted a strong wind at the coconut men, dowsing their sacred fire in water. He chuckled, stunned for a second when the coconut men tried to attack him. The wind pushed the coconut men back, driving them through a portal and out of Beleriand. He sighed in relief, knowing what to call them. "Those maroon dragonoids are the Kakamora. Well, let's hope being pirates will do them some good."

"One can hope," Eliza said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Manwë's voice startled the four companions. Parker turned, looking at the elderly man wearing brown robes. He hadn't expected to see him like this, and yet here they were. "You've been busy." He gestured towards the hill. "Come with me."

Parker followed without complaint, looking back to see his companions follow him as well to Manwë's house, where the red dragonoid hoped things turned out for the better.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Kakamora are from the Disney's animated film "Moana".


	6. The Darkness

Manwë's house was a little different from what Parker remembered. The dining room was in a large room to the right, while the kitchen stood on the left. The living room was the first room he and his companions entered, while there was a second floor upstairs with a closed door, next to the loft. Parker stared at the closed door, stunned to see Darron climb up the ladder and open the door.

Parker chased after Eliza's brother, uncertain why he would risk going into that room. He followed Darron inside, stunned by all the books and scrolls floating about the room. This room was huge, quite like a library. Who kept a library on the second floor?

"This room is beautiful," Darron said in awe. Parker laughed, getting the young man's attention. He said, shrewdly, "Well, it would be for a library, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Parker clasped a scaly hand on Darron's shoulder. "So, it seems."

"Mind if I look around," Darron asked, curious.

"I don't see why not," Parker said, smiling. His smile faded at the thought of seeing Eliza. He released Darron, letting the man do his work, while he checked on Darron's sister. He stopped at the doorway, stunned to see Manwë pass a set of clothes to Eliza, which included a tunic and a pair of trousers. Parker grinned, shaking his head. Well, at least, she would be better dressed for outdoors. He just didn't expect to see Manwë join him in the library.

"She'll be along," Manwë said, allowing Parker to sit at one of the tables.

"She better be," Turen said, annoyed. "I didn't come all this way for a wardrobe change."

"If it helps us find the Encrusted Jewel, then I say we're good," Parker said, pulling out his coin and twirling it around his fingers.

"Oh, you won't need that coin!" Manwë told Parker, pointing to the coin.

"Why not?" Parker closed his fist around the coin, cautious.

"Well, you see, what we're about to do doesn't require riddles and the sort. Every animal who has been to the First World, or was born there, should have the feel for the Encrusted Jewel locked deep in their hearts," Manwë explained. Parker felt his chest. Was it possible?

"But my father said—"

"I know, Parker!" Manwë told him, clasping a hand on his.

There was a pause, upon which Eliza entered the study carrying her dress. Parker looked at her in amazement. The white tunic she wore along with the brown trousers made her look ready for travel. He smiled, as she joined him. Right as Manwë released him, Parker held Eliza's hand, not letting her go.

"You look wonderful," Parker whispered in Eliza's ear.

"Thank you," Eliza whispered back, pecking him on the cheek. Parker smiled, unable to contain his joy. He blushed, kissing her hand.

"Ahem!" Manwë cleared his throat. Parker returned his gaze to the Vala, unable to suppress his delight. "Shall we continue?"

"Continue?" Parker asked, confused.

Manwë smirked. He sighed, deeply. "What we are about to do may surprise you, even shock you. As we search for the stone, you may find yourself facing your destiny. There are many paths you can take, but I must warn you that you need to find the right one. Or I fear you might turn into something deadly."

"I'm fine!" Parker said, unsure what he meant. He answered, sharply, "Why do you ask?"

"Calm down," Manwë shushed him. "Hold out your hands."

"What?" Parker asked, confused.

"This will only work if you hold out your hands. I will take your arms and allow you to see the future, as well as search for the Encrusted Jewel." Manwë said, curtly. "Although, I must say that people and creatures who do this don't return the same. Now, please, extend your arms."

Parker huffed. He didn't want to do this! He sighed, extending his hands out before Manwë. Nervousness creeped into the red dragonoid's heart. At last, Manwë clasped his arms, staring at him as if searching through his soul. Parker jolted, finding himself lost in a sea of dreams.

.

All Parker could see was darkness. Wait. There was a golden light, shining brightly. He followed it, while following Manwë's voice. No! The jewel moved further away! He had to catch up! NOW!

At last, he reached the jewel. It stood on a pedestal in a cave. No way! The cave was somewhere in the forests of Doriath. Well, at least he now knew where to go. But what if he touched the jewel? It looked so well cut and polished, almost like a stone or a small dragon egg.

He shrugged, deciding to take the jewel and see for himself what secrets were hidden. He picked it up, thought he was getting away with it when his mind turned to other racing thoughts. They weren't his thoughts! They were voices, growing louder by the second!

He wanted more than anything to cover his furry ears but he couldn't. The sound took over. He felt so weak and so powerful. Like he wanted to rip apart objects and throw them around the room. He snarled at these dark thoughts. Breaking down walls, doing terrible things.

At last, he let out a scream, startled by the dark dragonoid standing before him. The dark dragonoid laughed viciously at him for keeping the darkness locked in his heart. The dark dragonoid spoke to him, enticing him to follow the darkness.

"Why must you flee? Why must you do anything?" The dark dragonoid asked, laughing. "Who are you? Are you a guardian of the light or a seeker of the darkness? Accept the darkness! It's what you are meant to do!"

"No!" Parker let out a cry, a whimper. He wanted these dark thoughts to stop… and yet, he didn't want them to stop. His eyes nearly turned red from all the wicked thoughts. It felt… good. He was so enraged, but good. Why couldn't he drown himself in the darkness forever?

"Parker!" Manwë's voice called him back. The jewel glowed brighter, sending Parker back into the darkness and back to reality.

.

"Parker!" Eliza's voice snapped her dragonoid companion back to the present. Parker looked at her with intensity. There was also a need there, a lustful need. He cracked a mischievous grin at her, finding her attractive.

"You look beautiful," Parker said, wickedly, moving her hair back.

"You don't sound like you," Eliza admitted, caressing his hand and kissing it.

"Parker!" Manwë cried, getting the red dragonoid's attention.

"What?" Parker snapped, facing the Vala. "So, it was you? You brought me into that hell hole!"

"Parker, listen to me," Manwë got his attention. "I've seen people who have turned dark after this. Don't let that jewel fool you. It's not what it seems."

"And neither was this." Parker growled, feeling so changed. He stood up, telling the others, "I need time alone. Excuse me." He walked out of the library, back down to the living room to think. He looked back at Eliza, surprised to see her follow him. Oh, what did she want? "Look, I'm sorry I yelled!" He said, much calmer, "I don't feel right. I feel changed." He asked her, calmer, "Do you think I'm still a good dragonoid?"

"I think we need to work this out together. You're still the good dragonoid I know and love." Eliza kissed his hand again. "I love you. I won't let you fall to darkness!"

"That's what I fear," Parker said, wrapping his arms around her, protecting her. There was no way he was letting her go. Not this time. He would get through this… somehow.


	7. Journey to Doriath

Manwë helped Parker and his friends get fresh supplies from his house. Parker was grateful, especially with the hot meal he received from Manwë. He couldn't believe this! There was darkness locked in his heart somewhere and Manwë unleashed it… or at least touched on the darkness. Why would he do that?

Just as Parker followed Eliza, Turen, and Darron out the door, Manwë grabbed his shoulder, stopping the red dragonoid before he joined his friends and family. Manwë whispered to him, "Don't let the darkness destroy you. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but we needed to see where the Encrusted Jewel was."

"So, you made me face my darkness?" Parker snapped, softly.

"I did it to test you. Your future is dark unless you can fix it. Remember, it is you who must defeat your darkness. Remember that. Good luck," Manwë shook his hand, leading the red dragonoid outside, where they grouped with the others. "I cannot help you in Doriath, especially at the Cave of Wonders, but I will be your guide. You're on your own the rest of the way."

"You're not coming?" Eliza asked the Vala, concerned.

"You'll be all right. Just remember to keep your darkness at bay," Manwe told her, calmly.

"What?" Eliza asked, confused.

"He means the jewel," Parker said, curtly. "I know. The second I touched the Encrusted Jewel in that vision, something happened. Something bad. That's why we need to be careful. I just wonder why I was so drawn to the darkness."

"Perhaps it's your past," Manwe answered. He gestured to the forest, "Good luck. Doriath awaits you."

"Right. Let's go!" Turen cried, gesturing his companions forward.

"This is mad! The last thing we need is enter some cave of wonders," Darron said, annoyed.

"Just come on," Turen said with a warm smile.

"Good luck," Manwe told Parker and Eliza last, returning to his house.

"Come on, Eliza. Let's go," Parker said, taking Eliza's hand and leading her towards the forest.

.

Parker led the group through the woods. So far, they didn't see anything! No elves! No animals! All was quiet. He clung to Eliza's hand, not letting her go. He didn't want to lose her again. He just wanted to be there for her, to protect her from danger.

It was all he could ever ask for.

"Are you all right?" Parker asked her, curious.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Eliza said, wary.

"You know, I still want to court you. I've been meaning to ask that question lately," Parker said, grinning sheepishly.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," Eliza said, curtly.

"You and me both! This forest gives me the creeps! When do we leave?" Darron asked, annoyed.

"Whenever we feel like it," Turen said, catching up to them.

"Oh. Of all the nerve!" Darron complained.

Parker laughed. Oh, how he missed these pleasant days when the world was peaceful. He just didn't count upon seeing a dark shape slip through the forest, tracking their movements. It was a dark dragonoid, moving in a fog of smoke through the woods, straight to a cave.

"Come on!" Parker shouted, taking Eliza by the hand and leading her to the cave. Odd. It looked like a giant cat sculpture erected to guard the cave. "This is it!"

"How can you tell?" Eliza asked, confused.

Turen joined the couple, shaking his head. "This is nothing! It's probably booby trapped! Look!" He approached the doors, sighing in relief. "See? There's nothing wrong!"

"We need to be careful or else…" Parker stared stunned Turen and Darron. The two pushed open the doors, giving them entry into the cave. The red dragonoid shook his head, taking Eliza's hand and following the two into the cave, "…or we could do that," he said, chuckling.

"Come on!" Turen cried, leading the group inside the cave.

.

The cave's tunnel entrance led them into a wide chasm, filled with so many crystals that served as lights. The stalactites and stalagmites arched, forming a passage to the end of the chasm, where a golden light emitted from a stone pedestal. Parker sighed, wondering why a cave was known as the Cave of Wonders.

Then it dawned on him. This was the very cave where he had that vision, the vision about his future. Oh, this wasn't good!

"Wait!" Parker grabbed a torch, following Turen, Darron, and Eliza down the open passage and towards the pedestal. Water surrounded the makeshift island. He wondered what sort of creatures lived down here. Were there fish? Were there monsters? Either way, he didn't like the look of this.

His gaze met the gold jewel standing on the pedestal. It was the Encrusted Jewel. They found it.

"Maybe we should touch it," Eliza said, stunned that Parker jerked her hand back.

"Wait. This is too easy," Parker admitted.

"You're right! We should just take it and get it over with!" Turen said, grabbing the stone.

The cave erupted in horror, startling the companions. Parker held onto the stone pedestal, nearly breaking it. He looked up and around. The cave was going to collapse if they didn't get out of here. He rushed towards Eliza and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the entrance.

By the time he reached the entrance, he found the doors closed and were locked tight. There was no escaping this cave.

At last, the tremors stopped, but that didn't stop Parker's heart racing inside his chest. There was someone else here, someone who wanted to keep them locked in the cave. Parker pulled out his sword, ready to attack whoever was keeping them here.

It was the last dragonoid he expected to see, the moment he returned to the red sandy island.

"You!" Parker said, surprised to see Helen the Shapeshifter was also in the cave.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Cave of Wonders is from Disney's animated film "Aladdin".


	8. Dragonoid versus Shapeshifter

"Surprised to see me again?" Helen chuckled in wicked delight. "Did you miss me? I figured you would come here, but you know the booby trap, the obstacle keeping this jewel safe, is me!" She said with such venom that Parker nearly thought she had gone mad.

"Why do you want to keep the jewel safe?" Parker asked, warning her. "What is this about?"

"Oh," Helen shrugged. "It's just want to keep the universe in line. If that jewel so much as leaves this cave, I will ensure that it returns safe and sound to me. After all, we can't deal with the likes of you anymore. So, this is your end." She checked her claws in mild reassurance. "Oh, you're not going anywhere. I'll guarantee it that you don't make it out of this cave alive."

"So, you're the Encrusted Jewel's guardian?" Eliza asked, intrigued.

"I wouldn't trust her, even if she is the keeper of this jewel!" Turen protested, clutching the jewel. "This jewel belongs to the Dooley family and to all dragonoids. It does not belong to a shapeshifter!"

"On the contrary, I think you will find that a shapeshifter guarding this jewel is in far better hands than in someone else's," Helen smirked in triumph. She pulled out her sword. "Go ahead. Try to beat me. I dare you!"

Parker held his sword, ready to fight. Still, even he couldn't keep the darkness at bay for long, but he had to try! "I'm not going to fight you. That's cowardly!"

"Oh, now I'm a coward?" Helen pretended to faint. "Oh, this is such a sad day!"

"You killed Amanda!" Eliza said, remembering her friend and companion.

"Yes, and I'll gladly do it again!" Helen smirked triumphantly. She glowered at Parker, telling him, "Come on, Parker. Even you're not capable of facing me."

Helen dived in, jabbing her sword at the red dragonoid. Parker jumped back, managing to miss the blow by inches. He swung his blade, blocking the blow, before parrying another. Blades sang in full might. For a moment, Parker pulled out his dagger, ready to strike her. Only, he didn't plan on Helen vanishing out of thin air.

Parker looked around but he couldn't see her. Where did she go?

"Looking for me?" Helen said, coming out of nowhere with another blow.

"Ahhh!" Parker was cut on the arm by Helen's blade. Blood gushed from the wound, forcing him to step back, watching his arm heal in seconds.

Helen gasped, snarling at him. "What did you do?" She parried another blow, wanting to strike him again. Parker dodged the blow, smacking the blade once again until it fell out of Helen's hands. Helen looked in agony. Parker smiled, knowing he won.

"Now, I suggest you leave," Parker told her. "This battle's already over."

"Not by a long shot—" She jumped at the sound of another blade. Blood oozed out from the wound in her stomach. She chuckled, collapsing on the sand, just as the blade came out, revealing Turen standing behind her.

Parker was shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"You would have done the same for me," Turen said, still holding the jewel.

"No," Parker told him, calmly. "We're not the same. Now, why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt again. She was trying to kill you anyway," Turen told him, firmly.

"Miss Harbinger!" Eliza cried, rushing over to the purple dragonoid. The dragonoid didn't transform. She was still in the same form but looked motherly towards the girl.

"Oh, child. You will do great things one day." Helen told her, resting her scaly hand on Eliza's cheek, as the girl wept. "Do not worry for me. My task is done. Someone else can look after the jewel now." She sighed, drawing her last breath. Her eyes dimmed. She was gone.

.

Eliza didn't know what to say. Her nanny was gone. Racing thoughts surrounded her, taking shape in her mind. She wanted the pain to stop, but she knew if Helen wasn't stopped, she would destroy everything, just like she did with her dragonoid companion Amanda, only a year ago.

This was too difficult to bear! Why did it have to be Helen that lost her life? What would happen to her Uncle Benjamin? Would he lose his life because of his dragonoid's death? What would become of her family?

She sighed, as Parker rested a scaly hand over her shoulder. She didn't want to move. This was too awful!

"Eliza, we have to move," Parker told her, snapping her out of her reverie. "We got the jewel. Let's go!" He added, out of remorse, "There's nothing we can do for her. We have to leave. Come on." He held her hand, helping her stand, before wrapping an arm around her. Eliza rested her head against his chest.

The moment everyone gathered, Eliza looked up at her dragonoid companions for support. The looks on their faces told her it was time to restore that which was lost. She just wasn't feeling into it. Her heart was still in the cave, where Miss Harbinger – Helen was now lifeless and alone. She couldn't just leave her there. Helen needed a proper burial.

"I want to bury her," Eliza told her friends and her brother. "Please. We can't just leave her in there. She was my nanny." She admitted to Parker, "Please, you know it's right."

Parker sighed, nodding as he returned to the cave with his brother. Eliza looked at Darron, seeing the sad expression on his face.

"I guess I was wrong," Darron told her, kindly. "You do belong here. I wonder if I can come with you on all your adventures."

Eliza smirked. "Of course, you can. Anytime!"

"Thanks," Darron said with a smirk, glad to still have his sister for company. They looked on as Parker and Turen returned, carrying Helen's dead body out of the cave.

.

Minutes passed before the pyre was ready. Parker and Turen hoisted Helen's body onto the pyre, setting it off with a lit torch. Parker returned to Eliza, while Turen stood next to Darron. Eliza watched, teary-eyed. She couldn't believe what happened. She felt changed. Her nanny gone and now there was no one else left in her family, except for her brother.

She looked at Parker, wondering if she could join his family. It was all she had knew. It was all she had left. She looked at the jewel in Turen's hands, wondering if she should test its powers, too. Whatever was going on with Parker, she would help him. And if that didn't work, then she would join him. At least, this is what she thought of now. She had no idea what would happen to her in the future or to anyone. Would she choose to stay with Parker and join him on his quests, helping him turn from the dark side? Or would they always be light?

After the pyre's light dowsed, Parker woke her. They had been here for at least a few hours. She stood up, grateful that her red dragonoid helped her stand up.

"Let's go home," Parker said, clasping a hand on Turen's shoulder while looking at Darron. "All of us."

"Thanks," Darron said, smiling kindly.

Eliza looked at the pyre one last time, knowing it was time to move on.


	9. Another Glimpse into the Future

Parker and his companions returned to Manwë's house in high spirits. Although, Parker wasn't in the mood to talk over what he just witnessed, he still waited until almost everyone was inside the house. Manwë watched him keenly, before taking the Encrusted Jewel from Turen's hands, disappearing with it into his house. Parker looked at Eliza, stunned to see that she sat on a bench, lost deep inside her thoughts.

Had what happened to Helen affected her so badly that she wasn't in the mood to talk? Was there anything he could do to help her? Parker sighed, wondering if there was. He sighed, walking over to Eliza and sitting down next to her. If there was something he wanted to do with her, it was to talk and court her.

"Eliza," that got her attention. Parker tried again, "after today's events, I was wondering when we could start courting. I know this day has been hard, but I hope we could court sooner than late, since who knows what will happen in the next few years."

"I miss Helen," Eliza said, sadly. "I miss her! You don't understand how that feels! To be close to someone close to you."

"I've learned that since being with you," Parker admitted with a smile.

"It's not the same," Eliza said, startled. "What if something happens to us? What will become of us? I don't want to lose you, too. You, Darron, and your family… they're all I've got left." She admitted with a sigh. "I do want to marry you. I just… don't know when that will take place."

"Let's just take the jewel back, then we can discuss marriage." He stood up. "I mean, we might as well begin courting, if you'll have me."

"I'd like that," Eliza said, intrigued.

Parker smiled, grateful she said 'yes' in some way. "Good. That makes me happy."

 _Parker!_

A mysterious voice drowned out all his senses, dulling them so only he could hear the jewel's voice. He stepped inside the house, inching closer to the jewel, now seated on the dining room table. It was calling to him, calling out his name, wanting him to embrace it. He looked around, checking to make sure no was watching him, and grabbed the jewel.

A whole swarm of voices surrounded him, keeping his mind locked tight in the jewel's grasp. By the time he let go of the jewel, he stood in a lone corridor. There was the dark dragonoid, slashing and bashing every which way.

What could he do? There must be something to do!

He looked around, surprised to see his baby dragonoid self walking away from the inferno before him. No! His older self was being whipped, over and over again, searing into his thoughts like lightning. He wanted this pain to stop! Wanted it to end! No. He was forced to watch the boys slash his body with the whip.

The vision shifted to show Draco and Penelope, the short dragonoids, attacking him and slashing until he could hardly move. This was a nightmare! A nightmare that needed to end! Oh, if only there was something he could do!

At last, the dark dragonoid was with him. The wounds. They were gone, but the pain was there. His eyes stung from being sore. He looked at the dark dragonoid, wondering what was going on.

"Now all you can see is pain. Do you want it to stop?" the dark dragonoid chuckled in wicked delight. "I can help you. Let me help you!"

"I don't want your help!" Parker shouted in agony.

"Oh, but you'll have it." The dark dragonoid said, cunningly. "Sooner or later, that little bubble will burst and I will be here, guiding you through the darkness. No one can stop us from doing this task. So, why let it end? When we could begin anew."

"I want nothing from you!" Parker said, annoyed. "Go away!"

"And leave you to face the consequences alone?" The dark dragonoid laughed. "I'll be waiting, watching until you or the ones you love fall into the darkness. This isn't over. It's only just begun. I'll see you soon, Parker Dooley." He laughed a second time, as Parker realized the jewel was in his hands. He set it down on the dining room table, stunned by the what he saw.

The dining room in Manwë's house returned. He was back, but also staring at Eliza. She shook her head, enraged by what she saw.

"I thought you weren't going to use that jewel!" Eliza asked, annoyed.

"Eliza, it's not what you think!" Parker said, uncertain. "It was calling me. I had no choice!"

"Come on. Leave it alone." Eliza said, softly, grabbing his hand. "I think we're all right now. It might just affect you." She led him outside, grateful for the fresh air. "This is lovely, isn't it?"

"We'll always have this," Parker said, reassured.

"Have what?" Eliza asked, confused.

"The chance to see a beautiful country flourish," Parker said, encouraged.

Eliza sighed. "I agree. It is beautiful here."

"Yes. So are you," Parker said, smiling at her. He chuckled, grateful that something good came today.

.

The second the four companions returned to the Dooley Mansion, Parker watched his father store the Encrusted Jewel inside a vault. He warned Parker not to go anywhere near it, for fear that the darkness might return. Parker sighed, wondering if this was for the best.

"Son," Holman said, clasping a hand on his son's shoulder, "don't worry. You saved us! You're welcome to return to Beleriand whenever you choose."

"Really?" Parker asked, confused.

"Really," Holman answered, smiling. He turned to the window, gazing at it. "You saved us from that Helen the Shapeshifter. She was a nuisance."

"She didn't transform the moment she died," Parker said, still confused. "You sure she was a shapeshifter?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't she be?" Holman asked, patting his son's shoulder, before walking away.

Parker gazed out at the window. The sunset was so beautiful. "Eliza, one day we'll see another sunset."

"I'd like that," Eliza said, greeting her red dragonoid.

Parker smiled.

"Come on," Eliza said, gesturing for him to leave the vault. Parker followed, wrapping an arm around her.


	10. The Wedding

This is the last chapter of this story.

*.*.*

 _Three Months Later…._

Aslan approached the Dooley Mansion with ease. It had been too long since he'd been at this house, and yet he was keen on seeing where the Dooley family was at this point. He heart filled with joy at seeing the wedding take place.

There was Parker's father, giving the ceremony and pronouncing Parker and Eliza as husband and wife. Aslan smiled, grateful to see the couple, see Parker in his human form, kissing, sealing their marriage. However, he knew there was more at stake here than just a wedding. He hoped to tell the happy couple about the new events unfolding before their eyes.

At last, he reached the ceremony, right as the family traveled towards the mansion for the reception, Aslan stopped Darron, startling the man.

"Now I am dreaming!" Darron said, stunned by what he saw.

Aslan looked on at the family as they now turned their gazes to him. It was time to tell them the news. "Welcome all! I see a couple is now wed, just like Tobias and Janet have done not too long ago."

"Whose Janet and Tobias?" Eliza asked, confused.

"Janet's Janus' daughter," Parker said, whispering in her ear. "They're quite famous. But we've already heard this."

"But what you haven't heard is that they are wed. They're being sent to Paranor, where all will be put right in a manner of years," Aslan said with confidence.

"What does that have to do with us?" Eliza asked, confused.

Aslan sighed, "I'm afraid you will need to return to Earth. You, Parker, and Darron need to head back. Narnia is in need of you. I will send the portal through when the time is right. But we must hurry. In approximately a year or two, the portal will be opened and your child will be two years old."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Parker asked, confused.

"Take Turen with you. He's important," Aslan said, curtly.

"You're not making sense!" Parker said, distraught.

Aslan glared at him.

"What?" Parker asked, stunned.

"You have touched the darkness, but I'm afraid that won't come in handy for what I have in store for you. You'll leave at once. The portal's there!" Aslan said, showing them a portal opening from a yawing tree. "That is where you need to go. I'm sorry to have barged in like this, but things have changed."

"I'm not ready to go!" Eliza shouted, just as distraught as Parker. "My nanny died! I want to see my parents! I want to see home!"

"I'm afraid there's no heading back," Aslan said, saddened. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the dragonoids did their work too well on your home world. Your family won't remember you or Darron."

Darron stared at Parker and Turen in disbelief. He knew something like this was about to happen, and now it did! Great!

"This is all your fault!" Darron snapped at them.

"We're sorry, but would you rather return to a time and place that doesn't know us?" Parker asked, shrewdly.

"That's not the point!" Darron said, shook up. "I hate this! Why did you do this?"

"Listen, we're so sorry!" Turen said, trying to apologize.

"No, you're not! I'm going home and I'm not coming back!" Darron said, traveling through the portal.

Aslan shook his head. "Because of what he's done and where he hopes to be, he'll be back to his original life. It seems my power is a lot stronger than he knows, stronger than the dragonoids."

"So, he'll be all right?" Parker asked, shocked.

"Yes." Aslan nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"Wait. So, my family's alright?" Eliza asked, confused.

"Not everyone. And because you've survived two journeys, you will inherit your uncle and aunt's manor," Aslan said, blowing on Parker and Eliza. "There. Now, you can live in peace for the next few years."

"Come on. I'll look after you two," Turen said to the couple, ready to travel through the portal.

Eliza returned to Parker's parents. She embraced them, as well as the rest of Parker's family. Parker approached his father, shook his hand, and hugged him. To his surprise, his father hugged him back, squeezing him a little, before they released.

"We'll see each other again," Parker said, concerned.

"One day, perhaps," Holman said, curtly. "Now go. Waste no time while you're over on Earth. It isn't the same as being here."

"We'll miss you," Cinthia told the couple and Turen, waving to them.

Eliza waved back, stunned and sad all over again. She knew this wasn't the end. She just hoped she was ready for what was coming. Beleriand and the Land of Dragons was her new home. She wouldn't come back in the same way. She knew that much.

She turned to Parker and Turen, following them through the portal and back to civilization.

.

There was her red suite, inside Benjamin and Mary Whittaker's house. Her aunt and uncle didn't change a thing. It all looked the same. The only difference was there was now a note residing on top of her four-poster bed, saying the house belonged to her. Her uncle was dead. The note confirmed this to her. She couldn't believe it. Now, she had a gateway back to the Land of Dragons and hopefully to other worlds like it.

She looked at her clothes. They were the same American clothes she wore at home. It was as if she hadn't left. She looked at the tree, finding it was now a painting on the wall. She sighed, knowing there wasn't any way of getting back.

She looked at Parker and Turen, stunned to see their human forms also back. They certainly looked well dressed.

"So, where are we going?" Parker asked, curtly.

Eliza laughed. She couldn't help it! The distressful thoughts faded and with them came new hope. Hope for the future. Hope for what was to come. It wasn't over. The journey had only just continued. She wouldn't miss out on the next adventure. Not if her life depended on it.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

~o~

That's it for the second part in my mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who reviewed this story: elenrith. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This story was a bit fast paced towards the middle. Hopefully, I fixed it in the last couple of chapters. The next fanfiction story will be an in-between story. So, we'll see more of Eliza, Parker, and Turen in the next one. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
